I Don't Want To Spend One More Christmas Without U
by MrsJoey Wheeler
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are together at Christmas time. Inuyasha finds a Christmas CD with a song that is just completely perfect. Will their feelings be shown? Will the two of them finally understand how the other feels?


Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or the song I used. If I DID own Inuyasha, Koga would stop going after Kagome, Inuyasha and Kagome would have confessed their love, and Miroku and Sango would be married…

MrsJoey Wheeler: So, this story has been here awhile, but I always update it for the holidays to get it back out there. I hope you like it!

* * *

Holiday Special-

I Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Without You

Inuyasha and Kagome were alone. They never thought they would be, since it was Christmas time after all. Kagome was busy wrapping presents for her girl friends and some of the strays for Sota.

Inuyasha came up behind her and looked at the wrapping paper she was using. It was Santa Clauses holding puppies in a red bag and puppies spread on the ground. He was amazed by how the same pattern repeated itself over and over all over the paper. Kagome was cutting the paper for Sota's new GameCube, when Inuyasha spoke.

"How does that pattern keep repeating?" he asked as Kagome jumped and cut her finger with the scissors.

"Ow! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled she stuck her finger in her mouth. Inuyasha froze from her tone of voice and the look on her face. He then smelt the strong smell of blood. He reached for her arm and pulled her finger out of her mouth. She had a cut on both sides of her finger. Blood starting coming out and Inuyasha moved her finger to examine it. She winced at the pain and then he licked the blood coming out of her finger. Kagome flushed a bright shade of red as Inuyasha closed his eyes and sucked on her finger.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha opened his eyes and blushed as he pulled her finger out of his mouth.

"You should be more careful," he said as he stood and left the room.

Kagome was so stunned that she didn't even yell at him that it had been his fault.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the Sacred Tree, thinking about Kagome and what had just happened. He thought about what his relationship with her was. Buddies? Friends? No, not friends; more than that. He didn't think of her of just a friend. It was something more, that he couldn't place…

Love? Could that be it? Did he really love her? Or was he just getting his hopes up? No one had really loved him since his mother. Only she was able to make him smile and feel good about himself. Kikyo hadn't even given him as much love as she did. But Kagome…she was different.

"Maybe it is love…" he muttered to himself. He looked up into the sky as fresh snow began to fall.

* * *

Kagome finished the wrapping. It was still 5 days until Christmas, but all of the wrapping was done. Shopping mostly finished; tree up; and stockings hung. A Band-Aid with Christmas trees on it covered the cut from earlier.

_'Dad always hated it when we did this stuff without him…'_ Kagome thought as she smiled, "He also hated when we picked the tree without him."

"Hum?"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha behind her. "Who?" he asked as he strode over to her.

"My Dad," she said as she finished putting all of the presents into the closet. They were in her Mom's room, since no one during Christmas was allowed in. Actually, with out permission, you were never allowed in.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to her. Kagome's Mom had told him not to bring up her dad. It was hard for Kagome, sometimes, to grasp her father's, unneeded, unwanted death.

"So…" he trailed, "You finished?"

"Yep," she answered with a smile. She closed the doors and led the way out, passing a family portrait in the process. Inuyasha stopped to look at it.

Kagome's mother and father sat in the middle. Her father wore a dark blue suit and a pale blue tie. Her mother wore a lacy white dress and her hair was pulled back into a bun. Kagome was about 6 or 7 in the picture, wearing a gorgeous silk blue dress. A silk blue bow, bigger then her head held her hair back and a charming smile light her face. She stood behind her father, her arms around his neck. A really young Sota sat on their mom's lap, sporting a pale blue suit and a black bow tie.

Inuyasha looked closer at the young Kagome to see a gold locket dangling from her neck.

"It says "Daddy's Little Girl"," Kagome said from behind him. He turned to her as she continued, "Dad gave it to me for my 6th birthday."

"Do you still have it?" Inuyasha asked randomly.

"Yeah; would you like to see it?"

Inuyasha just shrugged and Kagome took it as a way of him saying "yes". She led him upstairs to her room, where she opened her jewelry box. It played "Fur Elise" as she searched for the locket. She took it out and held it up.

The sunlight glinted off of the still shiny piece of jewelry. Kagome left the box open as she walked over and gently placed the locket in his hand.

It was cold, and as Kagome had said, etched in pink letters it said "Daddy's Little Girl". A little detailed flower drew Inuyasha's attention on the back. Kagome took it from him and opened it gently, revealing a picture of her and her dad and one of her and Sota, when her brother was a baby.

"This was the last present my dad gave me. And the picture in mom's room is our last family picture with him," Kagome said. Inuyasha realized that the locket and her father meant a lot to her. He handed it back to her as the jewelry box's song stopped.

Inuyasha thought about his relationship that he didn't have with his own father. How much he actually yearned for it.

* * *

The next morning, everyone sat down to eat breakfast. Kagome's Grandfather was going to a friend's house for some catching up on old times (otherwise known as playing games of cards in which they betted small amounts of money…), Sota and Mama were going to pick up last minute presents, maybe taking Inuyasha along, and she, Kagome, was going to the Homeless Shelter, to help with putting together some Christmas boxes for the homeless children.

After breakfast, Inuyasha followed her upstairs while she got her stuff together, as Kagome's mom went to make sure her grandfather got to his cab okay. He, Inuyasha, was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a baggy red t-shirt. Kagome was wearing her special Christmas dress she wore every year to the event. It was red, with pictures of mistletoe all over it. A cute mistletoe clip held her hair out of her face.

"I won't be back until dinner, Inuyasha," she told him as she packed a bag and put on her coat. She smiled at him and he gave her one of his sweet smiles.

"Keh," he replied.

"So don't drive Mom crazy," she said as she picked up her CD player and put it in her bag. Her room was a mess…bed not made, dirty clothes everywhere, her desk piled with her school books, her new $78 calculator nowhere to be seen.

Inuyasha pouted as she picked a few of her CD's off of the stand in her room. He came up behind her and asked, "What are those again?"

Kagome jumped, causing the whole stand to fall over. Her huge CD collection was on the floor, some of the cases open, others, now broken.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled in her "sit" voice. She walked up to him, making him walk backwards, until he was away from the CD's. "SIT!"

He hit the floor hard, sending the thump in a shockwave through the house. Kagome looked at him, furious. She tossed her chosen CD's into the bag, then swung it over her shoulder. She looked sorrowfully at her collection and then stormed down the stairs. Inuyasha heard the door slam and then it open again gently. He knew now Kagome had left and her mom was back in the house.

Inuyasha looked at the CD's on the floor as the spell wore off and he sat up. He started putting them back on the stand, until he saw one with a Christmas tree on it. Inuyasha looked at it with curiosity. He took it downstairs and searched for Mama. He found her in the kitchen, washing dishes.

"Kagome sat you again, didn't she?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered dully. Mama Higurashi turned to him and saw the CD case in his hand.

She took up the towel on the counter. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

He nodded and she took the case from him. They went back up to Kagome's room, where her mom put the disk into the stereo and showed Inuyasha which buttons were play, stop, and the ones for changing the tracks. Showing him the volume and on/off buttons, she then left him alone with "Opera of the Bells" playing.

He sat with the music on, listening to the words carefully. When the third song played, he listened to it over and over. He had found a song that described his feelings, his feelings for Kagome. He listened to it again and again until he cracked a smile.

He had found his special Christmas present.

* * *

After Inuyasha's present was taken care of, Mama took him and Sota to get Sota's present to Kagome. They went into a store with only stuffed animals in a lot of sizes and lots of different candy. Inuyasha and Sota saw an all white stuffed puppy near the entrance. The young boy was taken aback by how much it looked like Inuyasha.

"It looks like you Inuyasha!" Sota said as he pointed to it.

"We should get it for Kagome," Mama said. "She'd love it!"

"It should be from Inuyasha," said Sota with a huge smile.

"I've got a present for Kagome already runt," Inuyasha hissed.

"You can still get her another," Sota shrugged as he spotted a picture frame in the store over.

"Mom! I found my present!" he called as he ran over to the other store.

"Sota! Inuyasha, if you want to get it for her, just ask one of the girls to get it down from the shelf and charge it to the Higurashi Shrine," Mama said as she followed Sota.

Inuyasha stood there for a minute. After about 5 minutes of debate, he did just what Ms. Higurashi said. He picked the medium sized one and told the girl to charge it the Shrine.

"Do you want to put a message on it?" the girl asked, "You know, put a tag on it with a message?"

Inuyasha thought about it and then gave her what he wanted on the tag. He took the bag she handed him and then stood outside, waiting for Sota and Mama.

* * *

Kagome came home to no one. She knew that her Grandfather was at a friend's house until after dinner…but where were Sota, Mama, and Inuyasha?

She mentally slapped herself. The stores, duh! But Inuyasha actually went with them? That was odd. Normally he would sulk until she got back.

She looked around the lower level and outside, and then she went up to her room.

Kagome gasped. It was clean. No CD's on the floor. They were all back on the stand, the CDs that had their cases broke sitting on top of her disk flip folder. Her bed was made; her dirty clothes weren't there. Her desk was neat and tidy, complete with her pencils on top of them with her calculator. But the thing she wondered about the most was that the "No Disk" reading was on her stereo's screen.

"Who…?" she thought out loud as she turned the machine off and sat on her bed.

Who could have been messing with her stereo?

* * *

A few days later, was Christmas. Kagome woke to Inuyasha falling out of the tree outside of her window. She ran to the window to see him on the ground in the snow. She giggled; his butt was in the air and his head was underneath it.

"Inuyasha!" she giggled, "What happened?"

"The branch broke! That's what happened!" he yelled as she laughed. He flipped so he was sitting up. He shook the snow from his hair and looked up at her. He smiled back to her, and she smiled back. Man! She was beautiful when she smiled!

Kagome looked down as Inuyasha shook his whole body to be free himself of the snow. He shook like real dog. Boy! Was he hot when he did that!

"Meet me downstairs!" she called as she closed the window and ran downstairs. Inuyasha went through the front door and met up with her and Sota in the living room.

The Christmas tree was sparkling and presents were overloaded underneath. Sota's mouth hung open in shock as Kagome's mother and Grandfather came up behind them.

"Ready for presents?" her mom asked.

"YES!" Kagome and Sota chorused. Both of them sat on the floor, Inuyasha standing behind them. The adults took seats on the couch.

Sota opened all of his presents in a flash: a GameCube from his mom, a few games from his grandpa, an action figure of his favorite super hero from Kagome, and a beginner's sword from Inuyasha, bought by his grandfather, of course.

Mama Higurashi was surprised at her gifts: a gift card for the local spa from Grandfather, a pair of earrings with a matching necklace from Sota, and a digital camera from Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome's grandfather got what he'd been wanting for a while: a subscription to "The Shrine Keepers" magazine from the kids and his daughter gave him a ticket to the Kabuki show he wanted to see.

Kagome's presents were all what she wanted. She opened the one from her Grandpa. He got her a gift card for her favorite clothing store, the one that sold her favorite graphic tee shirts. Her mother got her a charm bracelet with everyone's names on it. Kagome's on a tiara, Sota's on a football, Grandfather's on a sword, her mother's on an angel, and Inuyasha's on a puppy collar. She instantly put it on and admired it. Next was Sota's. He got her that picture frame he saw in the store. It was silver and he got "Kagome & Sota" inscribed on the top. In it was a picture of the two when they were little at Christmas time.

"Thank you Sota," she said as she hugged her little brother.

"Open the last one!" Sota said. She picked up a bag that was all white. She reached it and pulled out the white puppy from the store. She gasped at how cute it was and then she read the note around his neck:

_To: Kagome_

_From: Inuyasha_

_Listen to Our Christmas_

Kagome became puzzled, but it was all clear when she heard her favorite Christmas CD start to play. On her favorite song, no less…

("I Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Without You")

_This is the time of year that we learn to give_

_And the greatest gift is learning to forgive._

_We will have the best that time we ever knew_

_If you forgive me, and I forgive you_

_I don't want to light a fire_

_Unless it will warm your heart_

_I'm playin' no holiday songs_

_I need you to sing your part_

_And baby if I could have just one wish come true_

_I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you_

_Without you (aye)_

_It's so hard to believe_

_We're staring at the end_

_When all we think about is starting up again (Starting up again)_

_Whatever we lost, when we were apart_

_We'll find it all alone in the dark_

_I don't wanna light a fire_

_Unless it will warm your heart_

_I'm playin' no holiday songs_

_I need you to sing your part (Sing your part)_

_And baby if I could have just one wish come true_

_I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you_

Kagome's family got up and left the two young teens alone. They knew about how much Inuyasha wanted to be alone with Kagome to tell her how he felt.

_There's nothing more that I want from you_

_Then lie here together and stay here forever with you_

_There's no one I ever knew that I wanted to spend Christmas with, more than you (More than you)_

_I don't wanna light a fire_

_Unless it will warm your heart (Warm your heart)_

_I'm playin no holiday songs (No holiday songs)_

_I need you to sing your part (need you to sing your part)_

_And baby if I could have _

_Just one wish come true (If I could have)_

_I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you_

_I don't wanna light a fire_

_Unless it will warm your heart (If I could warm your heart)_

_I'm playin no holiday songs (Singing no songs)_

_I need you to sing your part (Sing your part)_

_And baby if I could have (If I could have)_

_Just one wish come true _

_I don't wanna spend one more Christmas (yeah)_

_I don't wanna spend one more Christmas (Ohh)_

_I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you _

Kagome now to had tears in her eyes. She clutched the puppy to her chest.

"So you liked it?" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome nodded and sniffed. She looked up at him and smiled. He crouched down beside her and looked into her eyes. "Only this song could describe my feelings for you."

Kagome held her breath and then gulped. He cared for her. He loved her. _Loved_ _**her.**_ Kagome looked into his amber eyes and he still stared into her gray ones.

"I've always cared for you Kagome," he whispered and motioned to the ceiling. She looked up to see mistletoe dangling above her head.

She sniffed, "The rules say you have to kiss me."

"Keh," he smiled. He leaned into her and kissed her lips gently. They came apart and Kagome smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Now where's my presents?" he asked. Kagome pointed to a few wrapped presents under the tree. He opened them to find more modern clothes from Kagome's mother and Grandfather and a paddle ball. Kagome laughed at Sota's present as Inuyasha tried to play it.

"What's so funny? And where's a present from you?" he hissed.

Kagome crawled over to him and kissed him again. He deepened it for her and when the separated she answered him.

"That…was your present," she smiled. "And I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you."

Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and she leaned back into him, cuddling.

"I don't want to either Kagome," he whispered as he pressed a remote button to repeat the song.

* * *

(I Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Without You- N'Sync from "Now That's What I Call Christmas Vol.2" CD)

MrsJoey Wheeler: So, what'd you think? I really enjoy this story and I hope you did too. Please R & R! =]


End file.
